herofandomcom-20200223-history
Seymour Skinner
Walter Seymour Skinner (formerly known as Armin Tamzarian) is the principal of Springfield Elementary School and a supporting character in The Simpsons. He is one of Bart Simpson's enemies or ally. He is Agnes' son, who always scolds him, often considering a wimp. He is also Edna Krabappel's love interest. He is voiced by Harry Shearer and by James Capbell when he sings. There are occasion when Skinner took the role as a minor antagonist, the perfect case would be when the entire school was snowed in and instead of trying to escape he forces the children to wait for the authorities to reach them and began acting like an army general such as punishing any student who tried to dis behave by hanging their scruffs form a coat hanger. Skinner is easily angered by Bart and Nelson but he is also mad towards Dolph, Kearney and Jimbo. Personality Skinner differed a lot from before the series. For example he was called Armin Tamzarian, an orphan and ner-do-ell who had no respect for anyone such as mugging an old lady then later ramming into a judge with his motorcycle. He was even willing to fight in the army rather than apologise to the woman he mugged, although at the time he had no idea a war was going on. However Skinner quickly matured after being inspired by his army sergeant, Seymour Skinner and was left heartbroken when he was killed by a bomb strike and even decided to break the news to Agnes that her son had died however he bring it up to himself the break her heart and pretended to be her son, and fulfil Sergeant Skinner's dreams of being a high school principal, a lie which he held for nearly twenty years. Skinner was a strict disciplinarian who was always tough on truants despite this he has been stuck with what has been called the worst school in the state, and has to put up with extremely unruly students, disrespect and pranks. The trickster he constantly butts heads with Bart Simpson, his archenemy who goes out of his way to make sure that Skinner's life was miserable such as setting up Bart to prank Groundskeeper Willie at "Scotchtoberfest' and purposefully get him three months, this resentment also shared with Bart who, when getting wind of Skinner's deathly peanut allergy and used this to control him. However there are occasions when they are close friends, such was the case when Santa's Little Helper got Skinner fired from his job and it's revealed that they can actually be quite close, and if weren't for Bart's disrespect towards authority figure and Skinner's despised attitude towards troublemakers, they would have been friends in another life but they are actually needing each other as enemies more as friends. In any case when they are friends they act very close to a couple, like taking a stroll across the beach, a dinner for two and even friendly chatting each other up. Behind this pompous demeanor, Skinner was a tortured soul. He was severely traumatized by what he had seen in the army and the Vietnam War, he occasionally shows his Survivors Guilt however this is normally at the most inept times and whenever he does, Skinner becomes dark and melancholy however he quickly reverts back to his normal emotional state when he shakes this off. Skinner's trauma is often shown whenever he experiences flashbacks, such as his time in a POW camp after one of his friends tried to escape a prison but ended up being eaten by an elephant guard, his comrade Johnny dying before his eyes while sending Valentine cards and his mentor Sergeant Skinner from an air strike. Gallery Images Skinners_belt_buckle_.gif Sweet_Seymour_Skinner's_Baadasssss_Song_111.JPG|Skinner hugging Bart The_Ned-liest_Catch_18.JPG|Skinner scolding Edna for hitting Bart The_ten_per_cent_solution_-2015-01-02-04h40m59s18.jpg|Skinner in the 1960's Theskinners.png|Seymour with his mother Agnes Bart_on_the_Road_115.jpg|Skinner sees Bart in Hong Kong Skinners_Sense_of_Snow.gif|Principal Skinner with Groundskeeper Willie and children, trapped in school Swsb_character_fact_skinner.png Trivia *When the episode Principal and the Pauper first broadcast, it received a negative response from fans of the show for its revelation that Principle Skinner was really Armin Tamzarian. Matt Groening had shared the fans resentment and personally considers the episode to be non-canon to the series. Despite this however, the identity of Armin Tamzarian is referenced in a later episode I, (Annoyed Grunt)-Bot. *He is a minor antagonist from "The Simpsons Game" that is non-canon. *He also appeared in the episode "The Simpsons Guy" from "Family Guy", where he is seen at the Springfield courthouse and is seen tortured by Stewie Griffin. *He is has a more villanous role of being the main antagonist of the Treehouse of Horror V segment, Nightmare Cafeteria (though this only happens in one of Bart's nightmares.). Navigation Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:War Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Nurturer Category:Anti Hero Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:On & Off Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Officials Category:Victims Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Military Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Tragic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Protectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Love Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Scapegoat Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Brutes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Revived Category:Wrathful Category:Controversial Category:Rivals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Antagonists Category:Status dependent on Version